The present invention relates in general to adjustable blade knifes and more particularly to such knives wherein a cutting blade is slidable between fully withdrawn and various projected positions.
It has been common heretofore to manufacture adjustable blade knifes having a sheath or sleeve like body encasing a razorlike blade which is adjustable between withdrawn and projected positions relative to the surrounding body. The knife body or handle thus provided has generally been made through stamping sheet metal parts and bending them into a sheath or sleeve configuration to receive the flat cutting blade. Other knifes have been made through the assembly of a plurality of individually stamped or milled parts to provide an appropriate enclosure for the blade, it being desired that the cutting edge of the blade be fully enclosed within the protective handle or knife body when not in use.
I have recognized that it would be desirable to produce adjustable blade knifes in a more facile, less expensive and easier manner than employed in the prior metal working, milling and multiple part assembly operations employed heretofore. Specifically, I have found that an improved construction and method of making an adjustable blade knife is afforded through the use of an extruded knife handle or body which can be made in a one piece integral manner as hereinafter described.